A Fine Pair
by Lucy Hallowell
Summary: Well, Balexi put the idea in my head to write a Quinn Fabray-Hermione Granger one-shot. Here's the fruit of my labor (and of her tireless nudging). Thanks to her for the push and for the help with my scads of typos. I don't own the characters and can only hope I didn't muck them up too much.


Every set of eyes in the great hall tracked her as she walked in. Professor Snape leaned over and sneered in Professor Flitwick's ear. Flitwick shook his head and turned away. Professor McGonagall pressed her lips into a thin line. Hagrid, oblivious to the commotion, waved his meaty hand to his three favorite students sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"What do you reckon Dumbledore thinks of his choice for Head Girl now?" Ron said out of the corner of his mouth. Harry snorted.

"Will you listen to yourself? You sound just like Percy," Hermione hissed. She hadn't taken her eyes off the shock of pink hair on Quinn Fabray's head. Quinn strode up the center aisle, her shoulders back, her chin tilted up, and the lovechild of a smirk and a sneer played on her lips. Her eyes focused straight ahead until she was even with Hermione. She made eye contact with Hermione for an instant before Hermione ducked her head. Hermione watched Quinn walk the rest of the way to her table through a curtain of her unruly curls.

"I don't get it, why'd she dye her hair pink?" Harry whispered.

"Dunno, mate. Mental, I bet."

Hermione stood up and started to change seats. Quinn looked back at the sound of the bench scraping against the floor. Hermione sat down to escape Quinn's eyes. "She spent the summer playing with the Holyhead Harpies. I bet they dyed her hair, you half-wit." Ron gave Hermione a indecipherable grunt.

"She did? That's brilliant," Harry said. He bobbed his head around the students sitting next to him to try to catch another glimpse of Quinn. "Think she'd tell me about it?" Harry turned to face Hermione.

Hermione scoffed. "I doubt it." Harry's face fell. Hermione softened. "She's not exactly going to give tips to the Gryffindor seeker, is she? She's too competitive to share information with anyone who isn't a Ravenclaw." Hermione scowled.

"Oh you're just mad she wouldn't give you her O.W.L. notes." Ron snapped.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, opened her mouth, and was cut off by Dumbledore's welcome speech. Hermione sat up in her seat and paid careful attention while Ron jiggled his legs up and down under the table. Harry got caught sneaking glances at Ginny who stuck her tongue out at him.

Hermione saw a flash of pink out of the corner of her eye. Quinn was leaning down, talking to a first year Ravenclaw who looked on the verge of tears. Quinn smiled at the girl. Hermione's mouth went dry. Quinn whispered something in the smaller girl's ear and they both laughed. When she stood up, Quinn's eyes held Hermione's gaze. Quinn's expression hardened. She raised an eyebrow at Hermione and crossed her arms over her chest. Hermione pulled her attention back to Dumbledore just as he was finishing his speech.

Food appeared in front of them and Hermione settled into the meal. The noise in the hall rose and fell in waves as the students started to eat and to catch up with each other. Hermione tried to ignore the niggling feeling that Quinn was watching her. Perhaps it was only wishful thinking.

Dumbledore stood when the dessert had been cleared. "Miss Fabray, would you please lead Ravenclaw to the dormitories?"

Quinn stood and the rest of the Ravenclaws followed her as she strutted down the center aisle toward the double doors. Hermione held her breath, torn between relief and disappointment when Quinn didn't look her way as she passed the Gryffindor table.

"Come on, Hermione. We have to lead these ankle biters back to the dormitory." Ron grumbled. "All right, you lot, this way," he shouted over her head.

More than a week later Hermione ran into Quinn outside Professor McGonagall's office. Hermione smiled. Quinn scowled and crossed her arms. Hermione shifted her books from one arm to the other and moved to knock on the door.

"I wouldn't do that," Quinn said looking past Hermione. Hermione's fist hung in the air for a moment before she lowered it. "She'll open up when she's ready."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her books and waited with them pressed against her chest. She flicked her eyes from the wooden door to Quinn and back again three times before she could not bear the silence any longer.

"Did you have a nice summer?" Hermione ventured. Quinn narrowed her eyes. Her lip began to curl into a sneer. Hermione's eyes widened. "I heard you played with the Harpies?"

Quinn sighed. "Yes, I spent the summer with the team." Quinn looked at the door. When it didn't open she looked back at Hermione. "Professor Flitwick tells me you matched my O.W.L. score."

Hermione grinned. "Really? He didn't tell me that. I suppose he couldn't reveal your score to me, that wouldn't be proper, would it? I studied quite hard and really hoped I would get the top marks." Quinn looked back at the door.

"Well, it's a miracle you did since you spend most of your time helping your friends. In Ravenclaw everyone is capable of doing his or her own work."

Hermione frowned and started to protest when the door opened and Professor McGonagall greeted them with a stern "yes?"

Quinn straightened her posture. "Professor, I would like a moment to speak to you, please?" Hermione gaped.

"Wait here please, Miss Granger," McGonagall led Quinn into her office and left Hermione stewing in the hallway. More than a quarter of an hour later Hermione was ready to give up. Quinn flounced out of the office and smiled at Hermione.

"All yours," she said with a wave before sauntering down the hallway.

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall called from her desk. Hermione shook her head. She took a seat in front of McGonagall's immense desk. McGonagall finished scribbling a note. She set her quill aside and peered over the top of her glasses at Hermione.

"Professor, is there something a bit 'off' about Quinn?"

Professor McGonagall leaned forward and placed her elbows on her desk. "Miss Granger, did you come to my office to discuss Miss Fabray?" Hermione shook her head. "Well, then may I suggest that we get down to whatever business _did_ bring you here."

Hermione looked at the parchment in her hand. "But Professor-"

"Hermione, if there is something you would like to know about Miss Fabray may I suggest that you ask her yourself?" Hermione nodded and moved on to her questions about her courses. When she had exhausted both her questions and Professor McGonagall's patience, Hermione stood to leave. She paused at the door but McGonagall's stare stopped her from asking anything else.

Hermione's steps echoed in the empty hallway. She stopped by an archway and looked out over the hills surrounding the school. The leaves were changing color as autumn approached. In the distance she could see the tiny shapes of the Gryffindor quidditch team practicing.

Hermione wracked her brain for a reason why Quinn was acting so….Before Hermione could find the right word she was crushed against a stone pillar.

"Hey, watch it!" She shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't see you there," Luna Lovegood said peering over a copy of _The Quibbler_. "My father just sent me this and I fear I got quite engrossed." Luna folded the magazine and looked at Hermione. Hermione hadn't been able to pinpoint exactly what it was about Luna that she found so unsettling. "Do you know Quinn Fabray? She gets the same look you have sometimes."

Hermione gave a weak smile. "Yes. I know her a little."

"You would like her. She's very smart." Hermione nodded. "Brave too, you know." Luna stared out toward the pitch in the distance. "She's quite good at quidditch. That must be why those quidditch players were with her at the Hogwart's Express." Hermione studied the side of Luna's face. "See you around, Hermione," Luna said, flipping open her magazine and walking down the hallway. Hermione watched Luna until the last strands of her blond hair disappeared around a corner.

Hermione's parents never missed seeing her off to school. Even when they allowed her to travel to the station with the Weasleys her parents made a show of saying good-bye. Her dad would put his hands in his pockets and rock back on his heels with a grin splitting his face. Her mom would squeeze her and whisper how proud they were. It made no sense to her that Quinn had been sent to school by members of the Holyhead Harpies.

That night she tried to talk about it with Ron and Harry.

"I can't believe the Harpies were at the train and I missed them." Ron groaned.

Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to correcting Harry's essay. "No, you've got this bit backward, Harry." Hermione sighed. Quinn's voice played in her head. "You two need to pay more attention in class. I can't spend all my time fixing your work."

Harry nodded. Ron walked off to play a game of wizard chess with Dean.

"Why do you care so much about Quinn?" Harry asked quietly.

"I don't," Hermione snapped. "She's Head Girl. Don't you think it's odd that her parents wouldn't be there to see her off?"

"I suppose." Harry shrugged. "I ran into her today. She asked about the D.A."

"What did you tell her?" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm.

Harry pulled away. "Nothing at first, but she's very persistent. I told her I would let her know if we had any meetings this year." Hermione chewed the edge of her thumb. Her mind spun. "Hey, you're crumpling my essay," Harry said and pulled the parchment from Hermione.

"Sorry. You're nearly done. I'll see you at breakfast." Hermione scooped her books into her arms and ran to her room. Her books landed with a thump on the floor. Hermione threw open her trunk and pulled out a stack of old issues of The Daily Prophet. In the small hours of the morning Hermione found what she was looking for, a tiny article in the lower right corner of the sports page.

_Quinn Fabray named to Holyhead Harpies Training Squad_

_Quinn Fabray is Head Girl at Hogwarts, Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team, and now the first sixteen-year-old named to the Holyhead Harpies. Miss Fabray (currently residing in Holyhead) joined the Harpies for their summer training…._

Hermione ripped the article from the page and tucked it in her potions book before falling asleep in a pile of newspapers.

Two weeks later Hermione, Ron, and Harry had their books spread over a massive table in the library. Hermione's quill flew across the page while the index finger of her left hand kept her place in the book she was using as a reference. Ron was losing the battle with his eyelids and Harry read the same sentence for the fifth time.

"Forget it, I'm going to bed," Harry said slamming his book shut. He drew angry glances from a table of Ravenclaws. Ron stood up.

"I can't believe you are leaving," Hermione whispered. "There's so much to be done."

Ron yawned and said "you can tell us what we missed, tomorrow." Hermione glared. Harry had the decency to look sheepish.

"We have quidditch in the morning," Harry said after Ron wandered away. "Next time we'll stay up, I promise." He left Hermione stewing.

"You and I both know they won't." Hermione looked up to see Quinn standing at the edge of the table. She cradled several books in her arm and flipped the cover of one of the books Hermione was reading. "This one's good," she said as if they were old friends from book club, sitting around a fire, sipping tea, and discussing literature.

Hermione started to defend Ron and Harry but stopped. "They are my friends," Hermione said.

Quinn gave a slow nod. "It's a pity you're not in Ravenclaw." She started to leave.

"It's a pity you're not in Gryffindor, but then not everyone has the heart for it." Quinn stopped and turned back.

She dropped her books on the table and leaned down so here eyes were level with Hermione's. She caught sight of a scrap of newsprint poking out of Hermione's book. She snatched it up and read it. She flicked her eyes to Hermione. "Tell me, what do your parents do in the muggle world?"

The hairs on the back of Hermione's neck stood on end. "They are dentists."

"Are they proud of you for being a witch? Are they proud of you for being smart?"

Hermione nodded. She cleared her throat. "Yes, they are. Very proud."

"How nice for you," Quinn sneered and leaned closer. "Do you know what my parents are?" Hermione's mind raced. Someone must have mentioned them. When the answer did not come, she shook her head. Quinn dropped the piece of newsprint and stood up. "Nevermind."

Hermione saw the paper and blushed. "It's not what you think," Hermione sputtered.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it's not what you think, either." Quinn turned, her ponytail flicked behind her, and walked back to her table.

Hermione shoved the newspaper in her pocket and tried not to stare at Quinn. Quinn was playing with Hermione, not telling her something, but Hermione couldn't put the pieces together. She gave up on her work and retreated to Gryffindor tower.

The following weekend Hermione and the rest of the school watched Ravenclaw take on Slytherin. Everyone except for Slytherin was rooting for Ravenclaw. Quinn shook hands with the Slytherin captain before the match. He said something and Quinn stalked off. The match began to deteriorate after only three minutes. Madam Hooch's whistle got a workout. After one hard foul, Quinn wiped blood from her forehead before scoring on her penalty shot. Hermione leaped to her feet and cheered. Quinn flew over the stands with her arm raised. The crowd roared louder. An instant later a bludger knocked Quinn from her broomstick. The crowd fell silent as she fell to the ground in a heap. When she didn't get up, Madam Hooch called for a stretcher to take her off the field. The game ended minutes later when Cho captured the snitch. The crowd cheered for Ravenclaw but everyone talked about Quinn being carted off as they filed back into Hogwarts for dinner.

"Did you see her brush off her face and then score?" Ron asked awestruck on the way into the great hall.

Harry nodded. "Do you think she'll be better for our match?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"You're unbelievable! She could have died from a fall like that and all you can think about it whether you're going to have to try to stop her from scoring in a few weeks?" Hermione stormed off.

"Woah there!" Hermione crashed into Hagrid. He gave her a concerned look. "Where are you rushing off to?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm not sure."

Hagrid's enormous hand rested on her shoulder. "Well, how would you like to do me a favor?" Hermione nodded. "'Atta girl. Madame Pomfrey isn't keen on me coming near the hospital wing, but Professor McGonagall asked me to deliver this to Quinn Fabray. Would you do it for me?" Hermione looked at the scroll of parchment in Hagrid hand. She reached out for it. "Don't read it." He said pulling it back.

"Of course I won't read it," Hermione said snatching it and fighting against the current of students filing into dinner. Hermione's shoes echoed against the stone floor of the empty corridor. She took a deep breath and peered into the dim light of the hospital wing but she couldn't see Quinn in the gloom. The glass of the door was cool under her fingers. Hermione cringed when the door creaked. Madame Pomfrey appeared and demanded to know why Hermione was there.

Hermione held up the scroll. "Professor McGonagall sent this for Quinn."

Madame Pomfrey pressed her thin lips together. "How Minerva expects anyone to heal is beyond me," she muttered but waved Hermione through. "Five minutes and then I want you out of here."

Hermione took small, careful steps. Quinn's eyes were closed. Hermione stopped at the foot of the bed and watched Quinn take slow breaths. She set the scroll down on a tray at the bedside. The cut on Quinn's head had been cleaned. Her hair spread across the pillow, her lips almost formed a smile. Quinn's eyes fluttered open. Hermione took a step closer to the bed.

"Come to tell me I'm a coward, again?" Quinn said turning her head toward Hermione.

"No." Hermione looked away. "I don't think you're a coward."

Quinn laughed. "Don't lie just because I'm in here." Quinn's eyes sparkled. Hermione couldn't suppress a smile from creeping at the corners of her mouth. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Professor McGonagall sent you this," Hermione handed her the scroll. Quinn broke the wax seal and pulled it open. Hermione watched Quinn's eyebrows furrow and her expression harden as she read.

"Are you all right?" Hermione placed her hand on the edge of the bed. Quinn looked at her hand and then at Hermione's face.

"Yes. I'm fine. Professor McGonagall found the answer to a question I had." Quinn forced a smile.

"But it wasn't the answer you wanted, was it?" Hermione looked down and noticed a tear at the edge of Quinn's eye. Quinn smiled and the tear trailed down the side of her face.

"It was the answer I expected." Quinn looked across the room at a charging Madame Pomfrey.

"You have to let her rest now. Goodness! You know the rules, Miss Granger."

Hermione stepped away from the bed. "I hope you feel better soon, Quinn." Hermione's face got hot as she said Quinn's name. Flustered, Hermione started to walk away.

"Thank you, Hermione." The way Quinn said her name sounded like music. Hermione turned back for a second and gave a slight nod. Her hands tingled as she walked back to the great hall for dinner. She flexed them and the feeling disappeared. No, that was wrong, the feeling didn't vanish, it migrated from her hands to press on her chest as though every book she ever read sat on her lungs.

The next weekend was the first trip to Hogsmeade. Harry and Ron made their way to Honeydukes while Hermione took a book and found a quiet corner of the Three Broomsticks. She ordered a butterbeer and returned to her table. Quinn was sitting in the seat opposite her own. Quinn held the potions book in her hand and raised an eyebrow when Hermione sat down.

"I see you have changed your bookmark of choice." Hermione blushed. "You know, the whole point of Hogsmeade weekends is to leave the books behind."

Hermione set her drink down and crossed her arms over her chest. "Spoken like someone who doesn't want me to beat her test scores," Hermione fired back. "You want a drink?"

Quinn smirked. "Thought you'd never ask." Hermione's stomach dropped. On the way back to the bar she tried to wipe her hands on her pants without Quinn noticing. Hermione returned to a table surrounded by members of the Hufflepuff quidditch team.

"Did you really train with the Harpies? Are you going to join the team next year? Wow, your parents must be so proud."

Quinn took the butterbeer from Hermione with quivering hands. Quinn's smirk was gone, replaced by a thin smile.

"Would you mind? Quinn is about to tutor me." The other students grumbled their complaints. "Thanks, I appreciate it," Hermione said ignoring their bellyaching. The team sat at a table a few feet away where they settled for throwing dirty looks at Hermione. Hermione fought the urge to reach across the table to grab Quinn's hand.

"Thank you for getting rid of them." Quinn gave Hermione a dull smile. They clinked glasses and each took a sip of her drink. Hermione took another sip and scanned the crowd to force her eyes to rest anywhere but on Quinn. Hermione set her drink down on the table. Her fingers danced in the condensation gathering on the outside of the glass. The sound of Quinn unleashing a laugh startled Hermione. Quinn's shoulders shook as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"What?" Hermione said with a frown.

Quinn gestured to her face. "You've got a bit of foam on your lip." Hermione blushed and dragged her sleeve across her face. Quinn's eyes shone with mischief. Hermione got lost for a minute trying to figure out what color they were. "You're staring," Quinn said. "Do I have foam on my lip too?"

Hermione blushed harder. "No, I just...nevermind." She wrapped her fingers around the cool glass and hoped it would help stop her heart from hammering.

Quinn lifted her hand off the table. "You missed a spot," she said in a low voice that sent a shiver down Hermione's spine. "Let me just…" Quinn's thumb grazed Hermione's cheek.

"Well look who it is? The mudblood and the blood traitor looking mighty cozy."

Quinn dropped her hand and Hermione stood up. "Why don't you take a walk Malfoy before I punch you again," Hermione growled.

Malfoy sneered. "There's a special place for those who turn their backs on the Dark Lord, Quinn. I'm sure your parents taught you that."

Hermione looked at Quinn whose face had lost all of its color. "Get out of here, Malfoy," Hermione repeated. He skulked off to a corner of the bar with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione sat down. "Would you like to leave?"

Quinn stared into her drink before swallowing the rest on one gulp. Hermione collected her book and finished her drink. She hurried to catch up to Quinn outside. The silence tightened between them with each step. They walked past the rest of the shops before Quinn broke it.

"You never did explain what you were doing studying in there." Quinn said with her eyes focused on the road to Hogwarts.

Hermione watched the side of Quinn's face for a few steps. "It's silly, really. Harry has found this knack for potions and-"

"-you can't bear to fall behind him." Quinn said. She turned and gave Hermione a warm smile. Hermione nodded.

They walked and the silence stretched again until this time Hermione could no longer bear it. "Will you tell me what is going on?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Quinn snapped and then tried to cover it with a weak smile.

"I think you do. What was that with Malfoy back there? And what are you up to with Professor McGonagall? Why do you go all pale when anyone asks about your summer?" Hermione refilled her lungs with a gulp of autumn air.

"Well, you don't pull punches do you?" Quinn said, her eyes still fixed to the road ahead. Quinn veered off the road and started down a path that curved around the lake. "Do you remember when I asked if your parents are proud to have you as their daughter?"

"Yes." Hermione could not manage to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Well, my parents aren't muggles, they're pureblood. They were in Slytherin. My parents could barely contain their disappointment when I was sorted into Ravenclaw. I thought if I showed them how smart I am….I thought if they saw that I could be the best, I could change their minds." Quinn took a seat at the base of a large tree and looked up into its canopy of orange and red leaves. Hermione sat next to her.

"They must have been thrilled when you got top marks on your O.W.L.s." Hermione leaned forward to look in Quinn's face.

Quinn nodded once. "They were, but then everything changed this summer."

"Why?"

Quinn stared out over the lake. She worried her lower lip with her teeth. "Because of you," she said in a hoarse whisper.

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "What did I do?"

Quinn laughed and a tear rolled down her cheek. "You, and your O.W.L. scores. My parents couldn't believe it when the letter came from Professor Flitwick telling me that a muggle born student had matched my scores."

"Why should that matter?"

Quinn shook her head. "I defended you. I told them that you were the smartest witch of your year. But that just made them angrier. They called you what Malfoy called you. They said no daughter of their would be beaten by a…" Quinn refused to say the word.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't understand. What does that have to do with the Harpies?"

Quinn let out another laugh. "They kicked me out." Quinn shouted and stood up. "I spent the summer playing quidditch and living in Holyhead because I had no home. I have no home." She stalked off toward the lake.

Hermione stared at the ground between her feet. "But what about Professor McGonagall?"

"I wrote to her. I told her what happened and that I thought my parents were Death Eaters. She convinced the Harpies to take me in."

Hermione followed Quinn to the edge of the lake. "That's what was in the letter I brought you in the hospital wing," Hermione said.

Quinn nodded. "Yes, she and The Order of the Phoenix confirmed my parents are Death Eaters."

"So while everyone is congratulating you for being a big quidditch star all summer…"

"They are just reminding me that I have no family."

Hermione flung her arms around Quinn. Quinn stood still with her shoulders back, her arms at her sides. Hermione didn't let go. Quinn let her arms bend enough to wrap around Hermione's waist. Quinn rested her head on Hermione's shoulder and watched her tears splatter the back of Hermione's sweater.

"Why bother defending me?" Hermine whispered in Quinn's ear.

Quinn breathed in the smell of Hermione's hair and gripped her tighter. "Being a Ravenclaw doesn't mean being a coward."

Hermione pulled back to look at Quinn. She found Quinn's eyes red and still swollen with tears but her mouth curled up at the edges. "I never said it did." Hermione shot back. "But it generally means making smart decisions, like the kind that keep you with a roof over your head."

Quinn flicked her eyes from Hermione's lips to her eyes and back. "You really don't know?" Hermione shook her head. Her tangled curls bounced on her shoulders and one broke free and tickled Quinn's nose. Quinn giggled and tucked the errant strand behind Hermione's ear. She let her fingers rest there for a moment, her hand cupping Hermione's cheek. Quinn's thumb grazed Hermione's cheek as it had at the pub.

Quinn's tongue ran over her lips and she leaned forward. Hermione froze an instant before Quinn's lips touched hers and then allowed Quinn to pull her closer. Quinn still tasted of butterbeer and her hair smelled like the crisp autumn air.

Quinn pulled away, her cheeks flushed, and she gasped to replace the air Hermione pulled from her with a single brush of her tongue against Quinn's lips. "You really didn't know?"

Hermione shook her head.

Quinn laughed. "And they say you're the smartest witch of your age." Hermione frowned and grabbed a fistful of the front of Quinn's sweater. She pulled Quinn into another kiss. Hermione pushed Quinn away.

"You should have said something instead of hoping I'd read it in my tea." Hermione said, her eyes never leaving Quinn's mouth.

"I forgot you were shit at Divination," Quinn joked. Hermione frowned and shoved Quinn. Quinn started to lose her balance but grabbed Hermione's sweater and they both fell to the ground. Hermione lay on top of Quinn. She smoothed Quinn's hair and rubbed her nose against Quinn's.

"We make fine pair, you know," Hermione said. "The mudblood-

"-and the blood traitor." Hermione kissed Quinn. "Yes, we do make a fine pair."


End file.
